Flaminia Morte
Flaminia Morte (モルテフラミニア, Morute Furaminia) is the heir to the Morte family who is the current leader of Southern Italy. Her father, Marco, is the leader, essentially, this makes him king. As a result, Flaminia is the heir and crown princess. Background Personality Flaminia is known for being kind to everyone outside of battle, often visiting various city folk. However, the vast majority of people she meets are boys, showing affection to most, if not all. Her father is always worrying about how many potential suitors would like to ask for her hand in marriage. At night, she always sleeps next to her father, not for protection, but out of admiration for his role as the head of the family. During battles, her mood changes entirely. She constantly mocks those she battles, infuriating her opponents, and when she wins, she never allows the loser to battle with her again. Afterwards, she’s kind again. Because of the way she acts while battling, she rarely receives battle requests. To compensate for this, she trains under her father. Finally, to trick the world into believing that both families of Italy are still fighting each other, she pretends to hate Altea Flamel with a burning passion, but they’re actually best friends. Abilities Elemental Magecraft Displacement of Darkness Magecraft. As the name implies, by using darkness and shadows, it can be bended into anything the user can think of. Due to the difficulty of the castle’s construction, multiple proficient mages came together to manipulate the shadows while Giovanni from the Flamel family projected the shadows into stone. Of course, to hide the fact that the two families aren’t at conflict and tensions are not high, it was stated that Marco gave Giovanni a large sum of money in order for him to accept the tedious task. Flaminia, who was inexperienced at the time, could only watch in awe as the castle was built. Another feature is that the Flaminia is able to manipulate shadows at will. If the opponent is a dark room, or if any shadow is cast, the darkness becomes a weapon itself. Imagine a shadow forming into a leg to trip the opponents or a fist to punch. The difference between a shadow in light than a shadow at completr darkness is that the opponent is able to see the incoming attack. The shadow attacks are powerful, triple the power of a body builder's punch. Finally, Flaminia can reach into the shadow and obtain any weapon or item, one a human can carry with just his or her hands, fron around the globe, assuming the item is casting a shadow or is in darkness. After being sent to Clock Tower, London, she gained the ability to use this magecraft as well. Projection and Reinforcement Magecraft Although she is able to use projection and reinforcement magecraft, she is unable to incorporate is as efficiently as the heir to the head of the Flamel Family, Altea - friend on the inside, enemy on the outside - can. Flaminia is known to be a lover of cooking, and as such, she is skilled in using knives. She incorporates this skill into the use of the dagger that she is able to project. Furthermore, she also projects longer blades, or swords, to train or fight with. The most effective one is the rapier due to it having the longest reach from any of the other swords she can project. Due to her unique trait of being ambidextrous, she was able to effectively use two swords, one in each hand, by the age of 10. = Necromancy The Morte family’s last name literally means death, and as such, they pride themselves in the use of Necromancy. This is to say that the family has developed a way to communicate with the dead, and thus summon them. The heir to the head of the family must take great effort in mastering such a skill, for they act as a representative to the family as a whole. If the head of the family cannot successfully master necromancy, the head has tarnished the family name and embarrassed all of its members. However, non heads of the family are not required to master the full art of necromancy. Due to Flaminia being the heir to the “throne”, her father trained her extensively in hopes that she could master the art. Due to her being a prodigy, she completely mastered it at the age of 13, something her father couldn’t do. Spiritual Summon There are two main varieties of Necromancy that the family is known for: Spiritual Summon and Bodily Summon. All members of the family must learn how to conduct a spiritual summon, with the masters of the family perfecting the magic. As the name implies, Spiritual Summon is the practice of summoning a spirit, or if mastered, the apparition of a spirit. However, this art is by no means an attack of any kind, for the spirit could only communicate via objects, or if an apparition, via objects and words.Furthermore, spirits summoned can only be from the Morte Family. The laws of the Morte Family forbid anyone to use this art to have a good time, or “chat it up”. It is meant to be used for guidance in any situation that calls for such divine guidance. The art, if mastered, requires little use of mana. Otherwise, it could take a medium toll on the mana supply. Flaminia has mastered this technique at the age of only 6. Bodily Summon The more advanced technique of necromancy is bodily summon. As the name implies, the caster is able to summon the body, with the spirit, of the dead. For this to work, the caster must place a spell, with the sacrifice of a pint of blood, on the corpse. This implies that if the corpse was lost forever, the owner of the corpse cannot be summoned. Furthermore, if the corpse has any abnormalities, such as a lost leg, the owner of the corpse will be summoned with those abnormalities. It is also important to note that although the dead will be brought back, it will only be brought back for as long as the caster gives it mana, like a servant, and maintain its current stage of decomposition. For example, if the corpse was a skeleton, then the person or animal who is brought back will be a skeleton. Despite these complications, there is a move that has the potential of bringing back the dead in perfect shape and health. To do this, one must use a living sacrifice. Then, force the sacrifice to drink a pint of blood from the caster. If the spell, with the correct incantation, is used correctly, the spirit of the dead will possess the sacrifice, and the original spirit of the sacrifice will take the place of the dead one (assumably the afterlife). However, this method is forbidden by the Morte Family due to its cruelty, and using it is the same as treachery. Once Bodily summon is used, the caster can then choose whether or not to let the dead roam free or control it. Either way, the dead could only be brought back for 30 minutes before dropping dead. The dead that was brought back does maintain the abilities he or she had before dying, as long as the necessary external body parts are present. However, these abilities are weakened by half its original strength. Bodily summon, if mastered, can only be used three times a day. If not mastered, this technique can only be used once a day. Flaminia was able to master this technique through extensive training by the age of 8. Puppetry The most common form of puppetry is the art of controlling inanimate objects via the use of strings or the puppeteer's hands. The Morte Family, however, developed a far more intriguing form of puppetry: using bone dust instead of the regular method. To simply put, bone dust is what remains of a bone that was pulverized to dust or powder. The Morte Family is able to produce such powder with their mana, but they must have with them spare bones. The most conventional way of using it is by simply allowing it to float in the air, which may cause anyone nearby to inhale it or come into contact with it. Only the Morte Family are immune to the effects of said particles: by allowing the opponent to inhale the bone dust, or if the dust entered through any open wound, the user can then freely control the affected person, and only the mind would be unaffected. There is no time limit, so avoiding this dust is crucial. Flaminia mastered it just a few weeks before the Holy Grail War.